Touch Me Gently
by shadowgirl78899
Summary: Takes place after the famous 'I Want You To Touch Me Gently' scene. Haruka and Michiru get home (they share a house in this fic) and Haruka just won't let Michiru forget. ;) Lesbians! Lemon! Lime! Smut! Read at your own risk! Give it a read if you support this (AWESOME) pairing and are into or okay with that kind of stuff... If ya' want.


A/N: Hi, hi! It's me, again! It's been a while... This fanfiction will be my third (posted) fanfiction ever, and first in my **_huge_** collection of HaruMichi lemons that I have written. Just a few quick warnings. _One_ curse word is used twice in his fic and the rest is pretty self-explanatory. It is a lemon, after all. But, I suppose that I can take time to write it out. _Lesbians. Smut. Graphic adult scenes._ If you are fine with all of these, I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave a review with criticism to help me improve after you read, if you wish! I hope you enjoy this fic! :) So, without further ado...

 **Touch Me Gently**

Haruka pulled her keys out of her pants pocket and unlocked the door to the small house she shared with Michiru.

Michiru was right next to her, smiling widely, hooking arms with her. Haruka turned the knob and entered, Michiru following behind her. Once they were safely inside, Haruka closed and locked the door behind them. Much to Haruka's dismay, Michiru knew exactly what she wanted to do and went to the bedroom for a brief second, only to come back with her violin and bow in hand and sit down on the couch in the middle of their front room. She put the violin under her chin, placed the bow to a string, and almost immediately after followed beautiful, complicated melodies. Haruka loved listening to Michiru's violin pieces. She really did! But, at that moment, something else was nagging at her mind. Slowly, she approached the back of the couch. From behind Michiru, she leaned forward, pressing her flat chest against her girlfriends's neck and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Michiru smiled as she continued playing. Her lover was being awfully affectionate, today. Haruka slowly brought her lips closer and closer to Michiru's ear.

* * *

Suddenly, Michiru heard a low, husky voice whisper in her ear, "Touch me gently."

She nearly popped her violin string. "H-Haruka," she stuttered, "W-What?" For whatever reason, she put her violin and bow down on the couch and stood up. Haruka seized the golden opportunity and started to approach Michiru, making her back up until her back hit the wall. Then, Haruka pinned Michiru's arms to the wall. "I want you to touch me gently." Haruka repeated. Michiru blushed, bit her lip, and looked off to her right. "W-We shouldn't..." she whispered quietly, though she didn't sound so sure, "I have to practice." Haruka let go of her right arm in order to cup Michiru's chin and turn her face to look at her, again. "Come on. You promised." Haruka said, looking into Michiru's eyes...

After a while, Michiru burst into giggles. "What's so funny?" Haruka asked, a confused expression on her face. "Haruka! I didn't promise you! I only suggested it." Michiru explained. Haruka smiled as she watched her girlfriend laugh. She paid attention to her beautiful face and the way her girlfriend's chest moved up and down as she laughed. Once Michiru had finished, Haruka smirked and moved so close to Michiru that the shorter girl could feel Haruka's breath on her lips. "Well, maybe you should punish me for lying." Michiru smiled in response. "Maybe I should."

* * *

When Michiru felt the soft surface of the bed against her back, she gasped.

They had just been making out in the front room, and now she was on the bed in the bedroom. Haruka stopped making out with her to gaze at her questioningly. "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing," Michiru replied, "I was just thinking that we got to the bed awfully fast..." Haruka smirked. "So, I'm excited. I can't help myself." Michiru giggled, which drew in Haruka and made her kiss her again. Soon, they were back to making out. However, something was different, this time. Haruka's hands were running all over Michiru's body, making her moan into the deep kiss. As revenge, Michiru began to do the same to Haruka, who also moaned. However, Haruka had a competitive nature, and always strived to be better than her 'opponent', so she gripped the zipper of Michiru's dress and began to slowly pull it down, making Michiru blush. After a while, the dress was off and on the floor, revealing that Michiru was wearing matching white lace panties and bra. Haruka whistled. "God, I'm soooo lucky." "H-Haruka!" Michiru blushed, looking away from Haruka's burning gaze. Haruka laughed and hugged Michiru. Michiru was not expecting the hug, but she was absolutely delighted and smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around Haruka, returning the hug. Suddenly, she felt fingers playing with the clip of her bra. 'Geez! She can be so slick!' Michiru thought to herself, not able to stop the little smirk on her face that formed along with the thought.

* * *

Soon, her bra faced the same fate as her dress and was on the ground next to the bed.

Haruka began to kiss Michiru's neck, then found a rather soft spot and began to suck. "H-Hey! Haruka," Michiru began to complain, though she gasped and arched her back, "Everyone will be able to see that!" Once the deed was done, Haruka pulled back and smirked. "Good. Let them know that you belong to someone. And by that I mean," she moved forward and whispered in Michiru's ear, "Me." Michiru blushed as red as the sunset. Haruka laughed and began kissing from Michiru's neck down to her left nipple. Once she was there, she teasingly flicked her lover's nipple with her tongue, making Michiru arch her back a little. It was at that moment that Haruka got an idea and decided to have a little fun with it. She opened her mouth, inhaled, then exhaled her warm breath on Michiru's nipple. Michiru squirmed in response. "You want this?" Haruka asked Michiru, before repeating the process again. "Nngh! Y-Yes..." Michiru admitted, but not without shame as her cheeks took on a light pink color. "Say 'please'..." Michiru's face became considerably darker, and she gulped. "P-Please, Haruka." she squeaked out, obediently. "Good girl." Haruka smiled and pat her on the head, which only served to make Michiru blushed darker. However, she didn't have any time to think about how embarrassing it was before Haruka started to suck on her nipple, swirling her tongue around it as she did. Michiru moaned loudly and put a hand on the back of her lover's head to keep her close. They weren't even to the good part, yet, and Michiru was already on Cloud 9. So, she thought. Suddenly, she felt icy air on her nipple. Occasionally, Haruka would inhale, creating a feeling of suction and a cold sensation that made Michiru go crazy. After a few minutes of pleasuring her lover this way, Haruka pulled away, ignored Michiru's pout, and kissed down her stomach until the cloth of Michiru's panties met her lips. Haruka, without ceremony, hooked her fingers in the sides of the delicate garment and tugged it down until it was at her knees. Then, Michiru obediently lifted her legs to let her take them completely off. Once they were out of the way, Haruka spread Michiru's thighs as far as they could go, painting Michiru's face a crimson color.

* * *

"Hmm... You've gotten this wet from foreplay?"

Before Michiru could make a comeback, Haruka started to play with Michiru's clit with her thumb, making the shorter girl gasp and tremble with pleasure. She continued for a while, enjoying the indescribably sexy look on her girlfriend's face as she writhed with unimaginable pleasure, then stopped. Michiru almost pouted, but about a second later, she felt Haruka's fingers teasing her entrance. Haruka's experienced fingers ran up and down her slit, teasing her to a point that it was almost unbearable. Haruka started to slowly slide in two fingers, and Michiru was just about ready to throw her head back and scream. However, Haruka stopped halfway and removed them as slowly as she had put them in. If Michiru was one to curse, she would have. "I won't give it to you that easily!" Haruka laughed, though Michiru felt as if it was no laughing matter. "You have to beg me." At this point, Michiru's head was blank. All she knew is that she wanted those fingers and she wanted them **_NOW_**. "Haruka, please," she growled, "Give it to me!" Admittedly, Haruka hadn't expected her to say it the way she had, but she was _VERY_ pleased. Knowing that her lover wanted her so desperately made her feel needed. Besides that, it was always great when Michiru said something dirty. Haruka wished she would say stuff like that, more often. "Yes, my princess." Haruka smiled before delving her fingers deep into Michiru, who finally got to throw her head back and let out that long pent up scream of pleasure. Haruka didn't bother building up anything. From the very beginning, she thrusted her fingers as fast, hard, and deep as she could, quickly gauging Michiru's limit. Michiru's eyes rolled almost to the back of her head and her tongue hung out of the corner of her mouth as if she was focused as she unconsciously, yet laboriously tried to buck her hips each time Haruka thrusted so as to try and send her fingers ever deeper inside of her. Only about a couple of minutes later, Michiru's walls were tightening around Haruka's fingers even more than usual and her eyes were rolling completely to the back of her head as she had the most glorious release she had had in a while. Haruka noticed this fact and felt rather proud of herself. Once Michiru's walls loosened enough, Haruka pulled out her fingers. Air was hard to come by for Michiru, who was huffing and puffing. Haruka hugged the love of her life as she patiently waited for her to catch her breath. Michiru appreciated the sentiment very much and managed to smile a bit even in her current state. Once she had caught her breath, Michiru was about to ask if Haruka wanted to stay like this for a while. But, to her surprise, Haruka sat up, her bottom resting on Michiru's legs. "...You liked that, didn't you?" Haruka asked. Michiru's eyes widened. Was her girlfriend beginning to doubt her ability to pleasure her, despite what JUST happened? Michiru propped up on her elbows to look at Haruka. "Of course I did! I-" Before she could finish, Haruka interrupted her. "Then, reward me." Michiru smiled a bit at that. "Well, you _have_ been a good girl."

* * *

Haruka smiled and leaned forward a bit, kissing Michiru passionately.

Michiru returned the kiss and, during it, put her hands on the edge of Haruka's shirt and began to lift it slowly in an effort for them both to focus more on the kiss. However, Haruka was a bit impatient and broke the kiss and took off her own shirt, throwing it to the ground. She watched her girlfriend's cheeks turn red. Haruka wasn't wearing a bra. "W-Why did you- I mean why didn't you-" Haruka put a finger on Michiru's lips to silence her. "Does it matter," was her only explanation. And Michiru liked it better that way. She massaged Haruka's shoulders for a few seconds before she let her hands slide down to Haruka's breasts. She smirked as she heard her hold her breath. She took them in her palms and began to massage them, making Haruka throw her head back a bit and moan. Though Haruka's breasts were small, they were very sensitive, and Michiru knew this well. She felt Haruka's nipples harden in her palms. When she pinched one of the hard nubs, Haruka cursed under her breath. "My, my. Such language." Michiru scolded. "I can't help my-" Haruka began, but when Michiru began rubbing one of her nipples, the sentence ended with a moan. Michiru smirked in amusement and moved forward to take one of Haruka's nipples in her mouth. " _Shit_!" Haruka hissed. "My! Such a bad girl!" Michiru tried to reprimand her, though the words became muffled and incomprehensible as she began swirling her tongue around Haruka's nipple. This resulted in Haruka putting a hand on the back of Michiru's head to try and make sure she stayed close. More curse words interlaced with moans were the sounds that filled Michiru's ears as she tried her best to recreate what Haruka had done to her earlier. She felt that she was doing a good job, what with the unimaginable words leaving the lips of her lover. Eventually, though, she stopped and moved her head away. She giggled at the dazed look on her sweet Haruka's face for a second before hooking her fingers in her pants and panties and slowly pulling them both down to her knees. Michiru then let her torso fall back down on the bed. Haruka took the hint and rested her arms on each side of Michiru's head and leaned forward, bringing her torso down with her. Since Haruka was taller than Michiru, Haruka's breasts were positioned right in front of her face. However, Michiru somehow willed herself to let the golden opportunity slide and instead brought one of her hands onto Haruka's stomach and let her delicate fingers dance across the slightly toned skin. Haruka hummed in approval. Though what she was doing was fun, after a few minutes, she let her fingers 'dance' lower until they brushed upon warm, wet skin.

* * *

Haruka gasped, which pleased Michiru, who put a delicate thumb on Haruka's clit and began to rub.

As she had expected, Haruka began to make little comments under her breath like 'oh, God.' and 'so good'. Michiru stopped almost as quickly as she had started, though, and began dragging her fingers up and down Haruka's slit, surprised at how slick they were getting with the taller girl's juices. "Such a tease." Haruka complained breathily, but she didn't do anything else except helplessly squirm under Michiru's touch. Michiru was never very strong willed when it came to the woman above her, and so gave in and pushed her fingers deep inside of Haruka within the first minute or so. Haruka gasped sharply and her hips bucked once. When Michiru began to thrust just as fast, hard, and deep as Haruka had earlier, Haruka wrapped her arms around her and held her close as she panted heavily and bucked her hips in a desperate attempt to keep up with Michiru's rapidly moving fingers. Haruka's sounds of pleasure came in short phrases and the occasional curse word. Michiru listened to each and thoughtfully tried to pick out her favorites. " _Oh, God!_ " " _Yes!_ " " _So good!_ " " _Shit!_ " " _Don't stop!_ " One by one, dirty phrases rolled uncontrollably off of Haruka's tongue and Michiru wondered for a minute just how much the public's view of Haruka would change if they heard her saying such things. As much as Michiru kept putting it off, she had to admit that Haruka's chest, which was now slightly glistening with sweat, looked completely irresistible. Michiru quickly decided that there was no reason to hold back any longer and so let herself completely go, making hickeys between Haruka's chest and eventually on her breasts. The combined pleasure of both Michiru's fingers inside of her and her lips on her breasts pushed Haruka over the edge and she threw her head back as her glorious release washed over her. She couldn't even remember the last time she had come so hard. Then again, she couldn't remember anything. There was nothing but empty, white space in her head. It didn't help that, though her walls were unbelievably tight, Michiru still tried to keep thrusting as much as she could. Eventually, though, Haruka slowly began to return to reality. "I... Love... You _._ " she managed to get out between extremely heavy pants before she collapsed on top of Michiru.

* * *

Michiru smiled and moved her head to the right to free it from it's prison between the mattress and Haruka's chest. She tried to look up at Haruka, though all she could see was her back. She held her, and rubbed her back to try and encourage her to relax, which would help her catch breath faster. However, after a while, it was obvious that Haruka was not returning back to normal breathing at all! In fact, _**it seemed that her breath had slowed down considerably!**_ Michiru felt her own breath pick up as she started to panic. "Haruka?! Are you okay?!" Nothing. "Haruka?!" Nothing, again. "Come on, answer me!" This time, Michiru did hear something. **Snoring.** Haruka was _**asleep.**_ Michiru laughed. Perhaps the back rubbing had made Haruka relax a bit **_TOO_** much. Slowly, Michiru managed to escape from underneath Haruka with just the occasional sleepy groan from her. She tried to get Haruka into a normal sleeping position without waking her up, but the best she could do was to have Haruka sprawled out on her back, her arms stretched out beside her and her legs spread wide. She hummed quietly as she put the blanket over her Sleeping Beauty and tucked it in beneath the mattress so it wouldn't come off.

"Good night. I love you, too." she whispered, kissing her beloved on the forehead.


End file.
